1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a gripper arm for use by a robotic device and, more specifically, to such a gripper arm having a fail-safe mechanism to prevent release of a grasped object due to loss of power or the like to the gripper arm.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Prior art grippers for use in connection with robotic devices are generally operated electromechanically. In such devices, when there is a loss of power, the gripper arms tend to separate and permit the grasped object to be released therefrom, thereby often causing damage to the released object as well as any object with which the released object may come in contact. It is therefore apparent that gripper arms of the type above described would operate more safely and economically if this problem could be eliminated or at least minimized.